


Lost in the woods

by Memememememe



Series: Fanfiction [1]
Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memememememe/pseuds/Memememememe
Summary: This is an AU of if Queen vel, malori, cerik, alto, galena, laila, princess Leora, King Albert and Melathia all got traped on a deserted island. (btw mal and vel are dating)Will the humans and demons find peace together or will king Albert not be able to swallow his pride for the safety of his people.This has mature content in it (although im not) please do not read if you are a small child :)enjoy!
Relationships: Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Series: Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Wake up

The only things appearing to their senses was the smell of the wild. The feel of leaves, twings, dirt, rocks and the sounds of birds chirping. It was so peaceful but the silence was soon broken by some rustling leaves coming from a half asleep vel. 

She wanted to sleep more but the new smells and sounds left her unsteady. Her rational side told her to awake and immediately look for malori. 

The last thing that the dragon could remember before falling asleep was a soft, cute little human in her arms. But now the warmth of the other body was gone. 

When the dragoness found the energy to lift her eyelids, there was just long strands of trees reaching for the sky. With a cloud of leaves only letting strands of light pass through. Making the place look dark and mysterious. 

Vel didn't have enough time to look at the scenery because her golden eyes soon landed on the bodys beside her, all asleep like she once was. In total there were 9 of them, including herself. There was a white haired guy a couple metres away from the demon. And 2 girls laying side by side next to.... princess Leora. 

Vels eyes scanned all over her. Shes not even worthy of malori. Again vel went back to quickly looking over the people in search for her little human girlfriend. In the process she discovered that human boy who was said to be maloris best friend, wraped around the only other demon theres tail. It was Melathia. Weird. 

The awake demon also took notice in a certain human next to the white haired guy. King Albert. Vels first gut instinct told her to kill him, but she was also worried about the safety of her girlfriend. 

Finally she found the adorable girl lieing a bodys reach away from her. Vel took notice in how the only strands of light were drawn to the human. How her aburn hair was scattered across her face covering her pretty violet eyes from view. Her lips were shining in the light, vel felt the urge to just kiss her and never stop. The dragons eyes followed down maloris perfect body, noticing some rips in her clothing, exposing parts of her body to the dragoness view. 

How is she doing that? The mage wasn't doing anything but laying on the floor, but somehow had a charm on the demon, urging vel to just rip of her clothes and make her scream the queens name. Vel was already imaging it. Maloris cute rederned face, eyes closed and angelic sounds leaving those lips, laced with stumbling words for vel to move faster. 

Vel found herself sitting right next to malori, but not daring to touch her afraid it might get a little to.... intimate if she did. Instead vel just stared in aw at the beautiful girl who was magically known as her girlfriend. The demon lord seemed entranced at the auburn haired girls chest rising and falling with every breath, her slightly parted lips allowing air to seep through and her ruffled soft hair. 

"If you're done gawking at her, can we please move somewhere that is not in the middle of a forest." A familiar irritating voice entered vels hearing. The dragoness head shot back at the lamia still having its tail wrapped around the human boy. 

"Fine." Was the only thing vel could answer at just being caught fantasising about the dragon and her girlfriend getting intimate. 

Vels arms scooped the small girl in them bridle style. Vel inhaled the sweet scent of her lover and took notice in how soft and light malori was. Maloris head was now rest ing on vels shoulder. I swear vel was about to exploded from all the blood rushing to her face in the cuteness of her girlfriend laying valuable in her arms. 

Vel could hold malori with only one arm like this, although she didn't want to. The demon queen wanted all of herself touching malori and all of malori touching her. Vel craved the contact that was missing but sadly had to let go, Melathia cannot carry all the humans by herself. 

Vels arm scooped up the white haired guy without the same care and gentleness she did with malori. All vel cared about was to pick up the human, not of its comfort. But king Albert was just being dragged by one foot which vel had wrapped her tail around, purposely draging the king through any mud or dirt she saw. Surprisingly he didn't wake up. 'Old fart'.

She had wondered to herself why she decided to even take the king with them, but vel knew that if she didn't then malori might be mad at her, so she did. 

Meanwhile Melathia hand placed the other human along her tail while she slithered, being carful as to they don't fall off, especially taking interest and care into maloris best friend. 

After half a hour of walking through a seemingly never ending forest. Melathia was the first to notice a cave up ahead. Vel was exhausted from draging around the two useless humans, but could still hold malori forever. 

Vel rushed into the cave first plopping the 'king' somwhere down further in the dark tunnel. Dropping the human boy anywhere. But carefully placing malori on the smoothest part in the floor she could find. 

Vel also removed the jacket she hand been wearing placing it under maloris head to be used as a pillow. The dragoness face softened as she looked back at what she had done, probably star-looking a little to long, without removing the only contact vels hand had with maloris hair from placing the jacket underneath her. 

The dragoness, not wanting her friend to tease her, walked over at sat at a wall. Not daring to loom her eyes over malori again, incase her golden eyes never leave to girl and another wishful fantasy is formed.


	2. DAMN STUDDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malori is the only one of the humans that has awoke and because of her playful nature her first instinct was to tease vel.

A couple minutes had past since there arrivel and no one has awoke yet. Melathia is currently scanning the outside area for.... well... anything. Any clues how they awoke here. Any food. Any other people. Or a better shelter, although this one wasn't so bad. 

The cave looks small from first glance but is actually quite spacious when stepped inside. The two demons have discovered that they are still able to use their magic, but teleportation magic and vels dragon form were off limits. If they would want to leave they would have to walk. 

While Melathia was outside vel was trying to learn how to control herself. Malori and the dragoness had only just started dating so it was all new to vel. These new feelings and lewd thoughts. The dragon thought that when she would date malori that the lewd images and dreams would disappear but they didn't, more just kept coming. The thought of malori only being vels aroused her. Vel could do anything she wants and no one would stop her. 

This is why the horny dragon had to get a hold of herself, in case she acts out in front of all the humans. The demon queen noticed some movement come from her lover. And witnessed malori sit up and stretch, the dragon had to look away to cover her blushing face. 

Maloris eyes scanned around the room taking in the new scenery, eventually landing on her girlfriend. The human saw vels head turned away from her but her hair was covering the dragons face from mals view. 

Mal was well aware of the others around her, but it didn't stop her from flirting with vel. The oblivious girl crawled towards vel. Vels face was turning redder than the girls hair, and she hadn't even done anything yet. 

Malori crawled ontop of the demon. Knees on the opposite sides of her legs. Hands right beside vels head. And a cute smile plastered on her face, obviously oblivious to the affect she was having on the dragon. Vel didn't dare move. Instinctively vel wanted to place her hands on maloris hips, forcing her down to sit on her lap, then leave her own lipstick marks all over her, showing everyone, more specifically princess Leora that malori belonged to the dragon. 

But sadly vel could not act on her instincts. What if someone wakes up? What if vel gets carried away and can't stop herself? Instead the dragoness just sat there, her hands trembling at her sides resisting the urge to just pounce on the girl. 

Vels hand held own her tail to stop it from banging against the rock wall of the cave behind her with its wagging. Vels lips were scrunched together, along with her biting her own lip, almost drawing blood. Coated with the blush stretching across her face, only lit up by the fire that vel made awhile ago. 

"Good morning." A cheerful yet adorable voice whispered towards vel. The demon soon felt a pair of soft lips on her cheek. It was only a peak but it felt like forever. 

The demon lord sensed the girl on top of her remove her position to sitting next to her instead, deciding not to mess with vel any longer. 

The demon lord breathed out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. 

"What are they doing here?" The same sweet voice questioned. She wanted to answer but didn't know how.

"i-i don't know." DAMN STUDDER! Vel was mentally face palming herself. 

"Ok, where are we?" The queen could already sense all of the questions that she would be forced to answer 'i don't know' to, not that she didn't enjoy the hearing of her lovers voice. She just would much rather here lover screaming her name.


	3. Meanwhile with Melathia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Melathia been doing while vel is sexually frustrated?

Meanwhile with the lamia searching through the forest for any means of a way out or any place for food, water or shelter, although she didn't really believe they need a different cave, that one seemed so spacious, easy to hide and we would have so much more to explore of it. 

Melathia sadly hadn't found any place good enough to drink from beside a beach that way presumably forty-five minutes away. 

It was quite a beautiful beach, the sand was soft and nearly as white as snow. The water was a nice turquoise blue, clear enough to see down to the bottom of the sea floor. Clearly no one has been on this island in years, maybe even, never. 

This would be a good place to expand demon territory. Melathia didn't want to harm the island or change it, but this was a war. And she would take anything she can get. 

But some good news is that she had found feilds of deers, sheep, cows, etc. Perfect places to hunt. Vel will like that. 

Now that she had found sorce of food the lamia had released just how long she had been missing for. 

Melathia saw the way vel was looking at malori before she left, like a hungry predictor finding some delicious prey. Oh that gives me so much inspiration! I wish i had my notebook right now. 

Melathia rushed back in the derection she believe she had left from slithering past the endless trees. Eager to see if anything had happened to malori yet. But instead of what the perverted demon had hoped to hear, she heard yelling and not the good kind. It was a feminine voice, one Melathia has never heard before. But was soon followed by the familiar demon charmers voice. Melathia could only make out some of the words that they were saying over the frantic yelling. 

"WE NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!"


	4. MELATHIA NEARLY DIED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VEL ALMOST CHOCKED MELATHIA TO DEATH! ALL BECAUSE SHE WANTED PRAISE FROM MALORI!?

The snake slithered across the wide range of long grass, trying not to be seen by anyone inside the temporary living arrangement. Crawling around the side. Melathia peeked her head in to see exactly what she had expected. 

There was a blue/black haired girl standing in front of king Albert, clearly she was the main source of the yelling. The girl that had been seen laying next to the blue haired girl before was sitting next to princess Leora, neither of them looked to have anything to do with this fight or they didn't know which side to join. 

Their kings or maloris. 

Malori was standing in front of a sitting down vel in a protective way. Beside her was Cerik who was yelling with malori, the words being: 'if she wanted to kill us she would have done so' 'we can just stay until we find a place'. 

Meanwhile vel seemed to have no interest in the conversation at all. She seemed more entranced with malori. The strands of sunlight making there way through the opening of the cave onto maloris flesh and clothing outlining her curves perfectly, her eyes were coated with lust, desire and pride clearly visible to everyone that would dare actually look the dragon in the eye. 

Melathia could tell that vel was trying to hold herself back from making any moves, its the only explanation as to why vel hasn't stopped the fighting yet or killed anyone. 

The yelling soon vanished when a certain snake accidentally broke a twig with her sneaky tail. A loud snap was heard throughout the cave, echoing down the dark path waiting to be explored. Instinctively the dragoness protective side took over. 

Even with her lust problems she can not allow her mate to become injured. Vel jumped up to her feet accompanied by a cautious predatory walking catching the humans off guard. Each of them immediately ready to blast the queen. 

The demon disappeared in the second she got up. Everyone heard a hair raising scream erupt from where the queen had jumped. 

Just as quickly as she had disappeared the dragon reappeared into the opening of the cave, only this time with her hand wrapped around a sneaky snakes neck. 

Out of instinct, vel wanted her mate to approve of what she had caught. So without knowing the had walked towards malori. Heels clicking until an awkward silence filled the air. Everyone watching in curiosity at the demon queen towering over the human girl. Vel almost got lost in maloris big pretty violet eyes and the nice view she had of the girls cleavage. Malori looked so petty and valuable, vel just wanted to gobble her up and the dragoness growing hunger was not helping. 

To avoided embarrassment vel straightened her back to rest high above everyone, demanding that she be in power. The curious eyes roaming over her, ready for her next move. The queen let go of the lamias neck, allowing some well needed air to resurface into her lungs. 

"What were you doing Melathia!? I could have killed you." Before the guilty lamia could answer a rude blue headed human shouted out. 

"See! Shes called for back up to kill us!" The human accused.

"shut up galena!" The demons mate shouted back, visibly shocking everyone. "As ive been saying! We need to work together if we want to get out of this alive. And I'm sure the demons won't try anything!" She continued, giving vel a threatening stare near the end of her demand. 

This stare only effected vel in one way though. In a very lewd way. "You don't have to love each other just work together!" The brown haired boy continued from his friends statement. 

"Yeah i agree." The white haired boy popped out of nowhere just to agree with the twos demands. Finally vel added to the conversation. 

"So its settled then. We will work together then go our separate ways when we're out of this." With vels words it seemed that the conversation had finished with everyone standing in silence. After feeling a litle breeze wander into the cave, pushing past each of them the dragoness continued. "Melathia, the human boy, the mage and I will all go out in search for food. The rest of you set up camp here" a slight nod came from everyone, even the king although he didn't want to.


	5. Nothing stops a horny dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice (totally not lewd or sexual) walk with vel and malori

In truth the dragoness just wanted to spend time with malori. 

When each of them were a couple minutes away from all the other humans vel offered that they should split up. 

No arguing was put in place, just Melathia and cerik walking/slithering in a different derection. 

Once they were far enough from sight the mage slipped her hand into vels grasp. Their intertwined hands were swaying as they walked. The amount of blush that coated the demon queens face put the mages hair to shame. 

They continued their walk for a couple more minutes. Malori being oblivious to the effect she was having on her queen. It became to much for the horny dragon. She couldn't control her thirst anymore. In one swift movement she pinned maloris hands beside her head. Vels head was resting in the crook of maloris neck and one thigh was placed in between the now two open ones. 

Maloris own mind was on a friz and it sertanly didn't help that the mage was easily excited. The dragoness runing her nose up and down the mages neck. Committing the scent of chestnut and spice to memory, along with the light scent of freshly baked bread hovering in the air. Occasionally the queen would run her lips over the blushing skin. Setting it ablaze. Malori had tilted her head to the opposing side, giving the predator exactly what she wants. 

Vel was only interrupted when a small whine escaped the human. The demon leaned up to be eye level with the mage. Hair was covering the preys violet eyes, but the demon could still see the lust and desire for more breaking through the surface. 

"Do it again." The queen voice was low and throaty, demanding for her words to be followed. The stubbornness of the smaller of the two got caught up in the moment, forcing the girls eyes to drift off to the side to avoid eye contact from her dominant. Before to girl could even prepare she felt a pair of soft yet rough and hungry lips crash onto hers. 

Despite the dragon acting like she was in control at the back of her mind she was still aware of maloris reactions to every move. The dragoness was ready to pull away if she sensed that malori didn't want this or was uncomfortable. Even if it pains her. 

Vels strength was tested when the small arms caught between her fingers and the tree behind her slightly pushed forward. The queen continued the movment of her lips and wet muscle demanding entrance still to be granted while slightly opening her eyelids to look through her lashes at her submissive human before her. Thankfully there was no sign of discomfort, just the mages normal instincts to test vel. 

This was a different feeling for vel. With the others she had felt nothing but... with this girl... her mind was basking in the scent, feeling and taste of the mage. The once stone cold heart was now beating really fast in her chest. 

SNAP! 

The sound was heard over past the lines of trees into the bushes giving off an echo around them. The taller of the twos head shot up to directly where the sound had emerged from. Instinctively the dragoness protective side took over and the dragon leaned into malori, shielding her body from veiw of the mysterious intruder. 

Vel went at ease when a deer rushed through the bushes and past them. Quickly following was a certain human boy and lamia, clearly struggling to keep up with it. 

As the peace of meat was dashing past vel, a clawed hand shot out and grasped it by its neck. 

"You guys couldn't catch one peace of meat." Malori had her head facing the opposing derection to everyone, still recovering from the moment she and her lover just had. 

"No. We also caught these." Cerik had opened up his inventory to reveal three dead deers sitting in a single slot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if your vegan, vegetarian or just don't like hurting/killing animals


	6. Possessive dragon mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk back was awkward but whats to come is.... intimate.

The walk back was peaceful but an awkward air was floating around. 

Obviously cerik and Melathia didn't notice because they were so indulged in their own conversation. Every step the other two took though was antagonising. Malori continued to pinch herself, convinced that she was stuck in a dream and Vel was mentally face palming herself for being so physical so soon in their relationship. 

New thoughts were exploding into her mind with every step she took: What if malori hates me now? Will she want to break up? Did she like it? Was i to rough? 

Some.... more dramatic then others. But despite the negitive thoughts and worries, the dragoness slight tail wagging behind her proved that she was reliving the moment of her mage in between her arms. Skin on skin. The soft and warm body. The irresistible scent still lingering in her nose. 

All of these senses and the dirty thoughts of her and malori doing it in this forest. A dark red blush was now coating the couples faces while the others were having a pleasant and oblivious conversation about a topic cerik had brought up; ...stockings. 

Steping through the opening in the rock walls the four of them were welcomed with; the same fire still burning lighting up the faces of everyone and some small tents scattered around but there seemed to only be five set up. 

Galena, alto and Laila all sitting next to some herbs that must have been gathered while they were gone. King Albert and his daughter were nowhere to be seen. They were most likely already in a tent. 'Greedy fucks.' 

The dragoness mind was stating everything bad about the humans king, obviously trying to leave her lover out of it. Cerik skipped over to the three humans, sharing a joke with them before also sharing the caught food. Malori soon joined after her friend. 

Some small talk and laughing erupted from each of them. Velverosa however was facing Melathia but wasn't really indulging in the conversation. More like; she was using Melathia as an excuse to star- look at malori. 

The queen waiting a painfully long couple of minutes before she watched cerik and her love walk in a different derection. Without making it obvious that she was desperate, the demon dragged her slithery companion towards her mage. 

"So what was that conversation about?" Obviously the dragon wanted to know why her love was kept away from her for so long. 

"O-oh, they were just asking if we had seen any water supplies recently besides the ocean." The realisation that there is no clean water finally hit vel. 

"You know we haven't check down this cave yet." All eyes turned to the longer path into the cave that was yet to be explored. 

Darkness sorounded all corners of where the light of the fire couldn't reach. Like a black void just sitting in front of everyone, blocking the rest of the tunnel from view. 

"I think you three should go, I'll stay here and prep everthing for dinner." It was clearly obvious that the lamia just didn't want to go but despite that a nod came from everyone.


	7. A nice swim in cool water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice walk through a black tunnel lead to a splash war between a swordsman, mage and demon queen.

Of course the three of them leaving would pop some questions but obviously no one dared ask, in fact if on the threes journey there spout trouble then all the humans exept for two secretly hoped that whatever is in the black void swallows the demon queen whole. 

Actually, so did the queen herself. The embarrassment of what had happened only a few hours ago was eating at her slowly. 

Vel had grabbed a stick lighting it up with her other hand. Once they entered each of them waited until only faint wispers of the other people could be heard before talking. 

Of course malori made the frist move with vel though, slipping her fingers in between vels and almost skipping as she walked. It seemed that the mage had completed forgot the events of a couple of hours age that were currently replaying in vels mind. 

A couple minutes of walking later. 'Jezz, this is this is a long walk', each of them thought in sinc. They came to a stop when they noticed some blue glowing light up a head with the slight sounds of water. 

Cerik had sped up his walking because of his eagerness to get out of here. While malori just draged vel to go fast. Obviously maloris need to be better than her best friend were taking over. 

But still cerik made it their first. When the couple had caught up to their friend they were greeted by a small cave. 

White sand was sorounding a small pool of water. Smooth rocks were awaiting at the bottom of the water, almost like steps leading down deep enough to reach vels neck height before a opening down at the bottom of the pool lead out, clearly that opening was the source of the light. 'This would be a great place for some alone time or maybe even.... a date'. The dragoness blushed at the thought. 

"Finally we found something to eat! Ahhh, i mean drink." Cerik corrected himself.

"Thats a liquid cerik, how do you even eat something thats wet?" Malori smart-ass voice was playing.

"Open your legs and I'll show you." Vel smugly replied leaving malori face to heat up and cerik having a sly smirk on his. It was only a couple seconds before the sworsman broke the silence. 

"Your looking a little hot there malori, how about I... COOL YOU DOWN!" Cerik bursted out laughing when he push malori head frist into the water. 

The mage arouse from the clear turquoise water with piercing eyes that affect her queen in unholy ways. The demon charmer gripped her friends leg to pull him down to meet the same fate that she had only a couple seconds ago. 

It didn't take long before a splash battle was taking place between the two. Both flicking the clear water at each others faces with their hands and occasionally poncing on the other to push their head under water but always letting go as quickly as they did it to avoid any actual harm. 

Meanwhile with the demon queen, her eyes were scanning maloris body, lingering on certain parts more than others, such as; her lips, eyes, breasts and hips. The image of malori covered in a wet substance, a cheeky smile presented on her face and the mischievous glinting in her eyes aroused vel. 

The demon was stuck in the trance of maloris movements that she hardly even noticed malori flicking some of the water at her. 

"Oh now your going to get it!" Vel basically ponced on malori. The splash battle turned into a war as the demon queen joined. 

The dragoness tail was wagging behind her like an overly excited puppy causing rifts in the water. A gasp was involuntary taken when the queen felt her lover pounce onto her back. Arms hanging of her shoulders, head resting on the left side of vels face and legs hooked around vels waist. 

The dragoness tail was at most spazing behind her now. Instinctively vels hands wrapped themselves around her girlfriends thighs, securing her. The queen tried bitting her lip to ovoid smiling like a dork from the contact but she failed miserably, although vel would much prefer if malori was in front of her. 

The splash war continued, only now the couple had formed an alliance to take down the lonley enemy. 

Finally the one on two war ended with the couple winning. Although the mage still hadn't left her queens back. She tried but it seemed that the queen wasn't going to give up her property that easily. 

The dragoness stepped out of the water, trails of little rivers ran down each of the once fully wet bodys. Only when the dragon reached the wall she had placed the still on fire stick did she realise she was still on contact with malori and finally placed the smaller one onto her own feet. 

Only then was when vel noticed that she could see right through maloris thin layer of clothing to reveal the outline of her bra to the hungry predator causing blood to drip out of the queens nose.

Luckily the dragoness had brought the same jacket that was once used as a pillow for malori with her. Carfully unfolding it she wrapped it around her girlfriend, without making it obvious that she was turned on. 

The mage gave her lover a grateful look before they all began their journey back to the others in their damp clothing.


	8. Possessive dragon mommy girlfriend: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vel is about to murder a princess.

After moments of walking and brainstorming of ideas as to why each of them a damp. The three came up with an idea: The story remained the same with cerik pushing malori into the water but changed when malori grabed both of them to suffer the same fate as her.

The three walked for a little longer before malori tried to take off her newly acquired jacket before the clawed hands of her girlfriend stopped her

"What are you doing?" The queen questioned.

"Ummm, well I just thought that it would be suspicious if I was wearing your jacket." The mage answered. 

"Thats not mine, it's yours." Maloris face turned to one of confusion, what was her queen saying? 

"You decided to buy a big one because winter is coming up and you were worried you were going to get cold" The queen stated like this story was actually true. But even so, the mage couldn't help a blush creep on her face. Vel had just given her, her jacket! To keep! The excitement was overwhelming trying not to let it show, although a smile did present itself on her face, soon to be received by another one coming from the woman above her.

"Hey! Love birds mind catching up!" Shouted the boy who hadn't stopped walking during the lovers moment.

The three eventually arrived back at the campsite and took there own seat in different parts of the cave. Malori took cerik to a corner to brag about her new jumper while vel went to go sit down on a wall.

Vel found herself staring at malori, eyeing her every movment. Seeing malori wearing her oversized jumper sent a sense of pride through vel. 

But was soon torn away from her when she noticed another admiring malori from a distance. Princess Leora. 

Vel felt a dark aura soround her. Silver hair wad slightly rising and her skin was almost glowing with pure hatred. 

It seemed that malori was the first to notice the chage of mood in the room because her eyes immediately shot to vel in which the dragon responded immediately. The queen gave her little human a loving smile before turning back to stabing dagers through the princess. Malori only stoped watching vel when she was sure that the demon queen wasn't going to do anything but think about murder.

**Author's Note:**

> This series belongs to my favourite author of an amazing webtoon called mage and the demon queen. You can also access this story and another one of my storys about mage and the demon queen on wattpad (my other story is called 'queen vels heat' it is a smut). I hope you enjoyed! have a wonderful day/night ;)


End file.
